youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Flounder Hood
Flounder's movie Spoof of Disney's "Robin Hood" It appeared on YouTube on 21st March 2019. Cast * Robin Hood - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Little John - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Maid Marian - Marie (The Aristocats) * Prince John - Master Tubby Bear (Noddy) * Sir Hiss - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Friar Tuck - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Sheriff of Nottingham - Scar (The Lion King) * Alan-A-Dale - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) * Lady Kluck - Martha Monkey (Noddy) * Trigger and Nutsy - Pingg and Pingo (Pingu) * Otto - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Skippy Rabbit - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Sis Rabbit - Faline (Bambi) * Tagalong Rabbit - Pinga (Pingu) * Mother Rabbit - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Toby Turtle - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Tournament Crocodile - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Sexton Mouse - Timon (The Lion King) * Little Sister Mouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Toby's Father - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * People of Nottingham - Various Animals * Elephant Trumpeters - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) * Hippo Drummers - Card Soldiers (Alice in Wonderland) * Rhino Guards - The Hyenas and The Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Wolf Archers - Bandar-log (The Jungle Book) * Robin Hood as a fortune teller - Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) * Robin Hood as a beggar man - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Robin Hood as a stork - Zazu (The Lion King) * Robin Hood as nutsy - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Little John as a fortune teller - Tessie Bear (Noddy) * Little John as sir reginald - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * King Richard - Mufasa (The Lion King) Scenes * Flounder Hood part 1 - Main Title * Flounder Hood part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally" * Flounder Hood part 3 - Tree/Master Tubby Bear and Kaa * Flounder Hood part 4 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Master Tubby Bear * Flounder Hood part 5 - Scar Meets Pumbaa and Bagheera * Flounder Hood part 6 - Simba's Birthday Present * Flounder Hood part 7 - Simba meets Marie * Flounder Hood part 8 - Thought Love * Flounder Hood part 9 - Master Tubby Bear and Kaa's Plan * Flounder Hood part 10 - Archery Tournament (Part 1) * Flounder Hood part 11 - Archery Tournament (Part 2) * Flounder Hood part 12 - Flounder Been Seized/The Attack * Flounder Hood part 13 - "Love"/"The Phony King of England" * Flounder Hood part 14 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Pumbaa's Church * Flounder Hood part 15 - Master Tubby's Idea about Pumbaa/Scar meets Rafiki * Flounder Hood part 16 - Jailbreak * Flounder Hood part 17 - Flounder Gets All The Taxes * Flounder Hood part 18 - The Big Chase * Flounder Hood part 19 - Flounder and Marie Got Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise)) Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Frosty the Snowman Trailer # Also Available on Disney Videos Logo # Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss Trailer # Aladdin Trailer # Walt Disney Classics 1994 Promo # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Opening Credits Closing Previews (UK) # Also Available from Disney Videos Logo # Disney’s Sing Along Songs 1992 Promo # TaleSpin Promo # Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Promo Category:Flounder's Channel Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie-Spoof